My Inspiration
by cnrvn
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Un AU donde Ichigo es un asistente de escritura que trabaja para el famoso, agresivo novelista Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola de nuevo! Esta vez les traigo una historia que a mí personalmente, me encantó. Es una traducción, por consiguiente, no me pertenece, sino a **Confusion ****No ****Hime**. Está entre mis autores favoritos y pueden leer sus historias si hablan inglés fluidamente, sino, aquí estoy yo para traducirlas con gusto. Desde ya, les aviso que esta historia es yaoi puro y tiene mucho, MUCHO lemon (y bastante explícito debo decir), así que si no te gusta ni el yaoi ni el lemon, esta historia no será de tu agrado. Dicho esto, les dejo con la historia, ¡espero que les guste tanto como a mí!

**My Inspiration**

_**By Confusion No Hime**_

**Summary:** Ichigo es un asistente de escritura quien supuestamente debe trabajar para un nuevo novelista famoso. Humillación y locura lo siguen mientras él vio a su nuevo jefe teniendo sexo salvaje en la mesa de la cocina… y ése fue su primer encuentro.

**Advertencias: **Esta historia contiene yaoi/relaciones entre hombres, contenido sexual gráfico y malas palabras. Por favor, abstente de leer esto si eres menor de 18 años.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo y esta historia es una traducción, la autora de la misma es **Confusion ****No ****Hime**.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

* * *

><p>Creía haberlo visto todo. Creía que ya había experimentado todas las más profundas mierdas que cualquier asistente de escritura podría haber experimentado. Pensé que mi vida realmente apestaría hoy y me lo probó… estaba en lo cierto.<p>

Desafortunadamente.

Mierda.

Sólo me quedé ahí parado, con el cuerpo entumecido, con los ojos muy abiertos, mi boca colgando mientras mi corazón estaba teniendo un infarto silencioso al mismo tiempo que veía la escena que había frente a mí. Ahí, en la inocente, pero sin vida, mesa de la cocina estaba un apuesto hombre de pelo azul, arrodillándose, moviéndose eróticamente y respirando con dificultad mientras se follaba a una mujer con una exquisitamente bronceada piel y cabello rubio bajo él.

Pensé que estaba soñando, que la escena en frente de mí estaba siendo producida por una muy, muy grande pantalla de TV que estaba emitiendo porno, pero no lo estaba. Era podidamente real y me di cuenta cuan real era aún más cuando…

"¡Oh, mierda! ¡Eres tan grande! ¡Me corro, Grimmjow! ¡Aaaaahhhh!"

…

…

…

¿Acaba ella de decir Grimmjow?

…

…

…

Tan ruidosa como era, la mujer se corrió y también lo hizo el apuesto hombre encima de ella. Mis ojos, sin pestañear, se desplazaron hacia arriba rebeldemente, para ver la expresión del hombre. Por primera vez en toda mi jodida vida, quedé impresionado. El hombre, quien estaba ahora experimentando el nirvana, tenía los ojos cerrados en éxtasis, con la boca entreabierta, emitiendo un gemido silencioso y su espalda se arqueó en placer al mismo tiempo que gotas de sudor chorreaban por su frente, su largo cuello y su delgado cuerpo. Su expresión era tan intensa, lujuriosa y seductiva que sentí como me endure—

"¿QUÉ CARAJO?"

En un instante, la película pornográfica en frente de mí se detuvo. El hombre sexy y la preciosa mujer (ahora que había visto su cara) inmediatamente se pararon, se separaron y me miraron.

Mierda. ¡No quise gritar! Mierda, ni siquiera quise tener una erección mientras lo miraba—la miraba, ¡aaarrgh! ¡Lo que mierda sea!

No hice nada. Sólo me quedé parado ahí como un idiota ruborizado y con una horrorizada expresión en mi cara mientras ellos me miraban… con una no-tan-como-si-ellos-estuvieran-esperando-que-los-viera-tener-sexo-salvaje-en-la-mesa-de-la-cocina tipo de mirada. ¿Qué mierda pasa con eso?

"Oh, es lindo." La mujer rubia dijo. "Así que, ¿él es tu nuevo asistente?"

El hombre de pelo azul sonrió. "Sí, así parece"

Santa puta madre…

Maldije para mí mismo cuando un aterrador pensamiento me golpeó.

"¿G-Grimmjow Jeagerjaques?" espeté, asustado.

Mierda, por favor no me digas que él es—

"Sí. Ese soy yo."

…

…

…

Mierda, acabo de ver a mi nuevo jefe teniendo sexo… ¡y la cosa más horrorosa es que yo estaba teniendo una erección y ni siquiera era gay!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor: <strong>Qué incómoda situación para conocer a tu jefe y ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando escribí esto? Okay, sólo júzguenlo. Sé que es sólo el prólogo pero no estoy muy segura con la trama que estoy planeando por lo que estaré basando su destino en los reviews que consiga. ¿Les gustó? Entonces, por favor, cliqueen el botón de abajo. Vamos, sé que quieres. ¿No te gustó? Sólo no me lo digas y por favor no me insulten.

¡Muchísimas gracias!


	2. El Nuevo Jefe

**Advertencias: **Este fic contiene yaoi y malas palabras.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, tampoco la historia. Pertenecen a Tite Kubo y Confusion No Hime, respectivamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo <strong>**Uno**

**El ****Nuevo ****Jefe**

* * *

><p>Quizá por enésima vez en tres minutos, me quedé ahí mirando como un idiota que se estaba volviendo agotador, el sólo pensarlo… ese hombre desnudo, siendo mi jefe era algo que no podía aceptar. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué fui elegido por Yoruichi para trabajar para este pervertido dios del sexo?<p>

La mujer sonrió burlonamente y se bajó de la mesa. Luego se volvió para encararme. Por suerte, la mesa se las arregló para cubrir la parte baja de su cuerpo (y del de mi nuevo jefe) aunque ella alardeaba de su gigantesco pecho como si estuviera totalmente vestida.

Mierda.

Pensé que iba a vomitar.

Quiero decir, pensé que mi nariz iba a empezar a sangrar.

Inmediatamente bajé mi cabeza y enfoqué mi mirada en el piso, repitiendo las palabras 'no mires arriba' en mi cabeza. "L-lo siento, no quise ver." Me disculpé con la cara ruborizada, esperando que el suelo se abriera debajo de mí y me tragara por completo, o una bala perdida saldría del techo y me golpeara en la cabeza así podría morir y finalmente superar esta vergüenza.

"Ja, no te preocupes por eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado el espectáculo porno." El monstruo de pelo azul me dijo burlándose. "Por cierto, ¿cómo entraste?"

¡Deberías aprender a cerrar tu jodida puerta con llave, cabrón!

"Presioné el timbre pero creo que no lo escuchaste. Me fijé si la puerta estaba abierta y entonces escuché… voces y entré." Respondí sinceramente en su lugar, tratando seriamente de no tartamudear.

"Debes de haber olvidado cerrarla con llave anoche." La mujer dijo.

"¿De quién es la culpa de que me haya olvidado? ¡Si no hubieses estado chupándome la polla mientras entrábamos, lo habría recordado, perra!" Mi nuevo jefe se burló, su respuesta haciéndome sentir más incómodo. ¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas tan fácilmente? ¡Él hablaba como si no estuviera desnudo y como si estuviera hablando del jodido clima!

La mujer rubia sólo rió y luego se movió. Se movió de su puto lugar y cruzó la sala con su culo desnudo. Mierda, de verdad voy a vomi— ¡voy a sangrar de la jodida nariz si la miro! "Voy a tomar una ducha." Ella dijo antes de irse.

"¡Vete luego de que lo hagas!" Mi nuevo jefe le gritó con voz áspera.

…

…

…

Así que… ahora estaba solo… con mi nuevo jefe… quien está medio desnudo, apestando a sudor y sexo y estaba actualmente mirándome. Yo sabía que él estaba mirando porque lo miré e ¡hizo que mi corazón palpitase otra vez! Me estremecí ante su imagen; su figura semidesnuda se había grabado en mi cabeza.

Mierda, ¡esto no era jodidamente bueno!

"Oye…"

Tragué con dificultad. "¿S-sí?"

"Lo tienes duro"

¿Saben qué?

A la mierda con esto.

Di la vuelta y corrí hacia la puerta. Estaba tan humillado que ¡tenía que salir de ahí! ¡Nunca podría trabajar para este cabrón engreído y arrogante! Sí, lo tenía jodidamente duro pero ¡no tenía que señalármelo! ¡Aaargh! ¡Esto es una mierda!

Salí de su departamento y corrí hacia el elevador, con la cara aún enrojecida y el cuerpo aún temblando. ¡A la mierda si Yoruichi me mata por abandonar este trabajo! ¡Nunca volveré ahí para encarar a ese pervertido de nuevo! Presioné el botón para bajar e impacientemente esperé a que el elevador llegue a mi piso. Después de treinta segundos, el elevador sonó y se abrió. Por suerte, estaba vacío e inmediatamente entré, respirando con dificultad como si estuviera siendo perseguido por un animal salvaje. De repente, escuché sonar mi celular. Con un gruñido, lo saqué de mi bolsillo y gruñí al ver quién estaba llamando. Con el corazón encogido, respiré profundo y contesté. "¿Sí?"

"Hey, Ichigo, ¿ya has conocido a Grimmjow?" La voz femenina pero ronca de Yoruichi hizo eco a través del auricular.

Genial, la pregunta que quería oír.

"Sí, ya lo conocí." Respondí fríamente.

"Bien. Bueno, sabes la clase de persona que es. Sólo sé paciente y—"

"No quiero trabajar para él, Yoruichi-san." Le dije sin rodeos, interrumpiéndola.

"¿Eh? ¿Su primer encuentro no fue bien? ¿Te mostró cuán asquerosa es su actitud?" Preguntó.

"Sí, lo hizo y no sólo eso, ¡lo vi teniendo sexo con una rubia sexy en la mesa de su cocina!" Le respondí exageradamente. Lo único que quería era sacar esta ira e irritación fuera de mi sistema. "¿Puedes imaginar cuán incómoda fue la situación? Lo digo jodidamente en serio, ¡no voy a trabajar con una persona como él y me importa una mierda si él es famoso o si es tu escritor número uno!"

"Cálmate, Ichigo. ¡No puedes renunciar!"

"¡Sí puedo, carajo!" Dije a la vez que el elevador se abría.

"Mira, eres el único que puede trabajar con él por el momento. ¡No puedes renunciar!" Yoruichi razonó mientras yo salía del elevador, esquivando a la gente que quería entrar en él.

"¡Ya lo dije, no voy a tomar este trabajo! Sólo déjame trabajar para Urahara de nuevo."

"Urahara está fuera del país y lo sabes."

"Entonces lo esperaré."

"Ichigo, por favor."

"Ya me he decidido, Yoruichi-san. No voy a trabajar para Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Declaré con firmeza y le colgué. Apagué mi celular y lo devolví a mi bolsillo antes de salir del edificio y meterme en las ocupadas calles de Karakura, sintiéndome exhausto y estresado.

Qué día había sido éste… de verdad.

Caminé por algunos minutos antes de ver una cafetería de aspecto agradable y acogedor. Entré y me decidí a tomarme un descanso. Quizás una buena taza de café me haría sentir mejor.

Me froté las sienes mientras esperaba por mi orden y como estaba solo, no pude evitar contemplar los acontecimientos de esta loca mañana. Bueno, ese jodido suceso no me hubiera traumatizado si Yoruichi no me hubiera llamado ayer. Estaba en casa descansando y estaba aburrido al extremo desde que mi antiguo jefe, Kisuke Urahara, estaba actualmente viajando en Suiza cuando ella me llamó. Ella me ofreció trabajar para otro escritor que la compañía tenía y ya que estaba desesperado por hacer algo, inmediatamente acepté sin siquiera pensar o hacer ninguna pregunta y ese fue quizás el error más grande que cometí en toda mi existencia. Me enteré que estaría trabajando para Grimmjow Jeagerjaques cuando ella me llamó para darme su nombre y su dirección.

En el momento en que ese nombre salió de su boca, supe que estaba en problemas.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques era actualmente el escritor romántico más famoso en la ciudad. Con cuatro libros siendo best-seller y dos premios literarios en su cinturón en su carrera de dos años, él era considerado como uno de los mejores. No lo había visto antes, pero la gente siempre me dijo que él tenía muchas fans femeninas porque era de Alemania y era muy, muy apuesto. Bueno, tengo que decir que estaban en lo correcto. Pero de todos modos, de vuelta al puto tema. Junto con su fama, vinieron controversias y muchas de ellas. Él también era conocido por su actitud agresiva, por ser un jugador y por tener la boca de un jodido marinero. A pesar de sus maravillosas y románticas obras de arte, su personalidad era tan buena como el demonio. Oh, y ¿mencioné que tenía algo por despedir a sus asistentes sin ninguna razón? La semana pasada, se dijo que él había despedido ya a su 39º asistente, razón por la cual Yoruichi me pidió que trabaje para él.

Así que yo podría ser el 40º.

Mierda.

Ni loco lo dejaría hacer eso, especialmente ahora que había confirmado que toda las cosas que había oído de él eran todas verdaderas.

"¡Gracias por esperar!" La dulce voz de la camarera de repente hizo eco en mi oído, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

La miré con una pequeña sonrisa y observé cómo ella ponía mi taza de café sobre la mesa. Luego, ella se fue con una reverencia y me limité a mover mi cabeza en respuesta. Tomé la humeante taza y cuidadosamente tomé un sorbo de ella. Suspirando con gratitud mientras el cálido líquido se extendía dentro de mí como la caricia de un rayo de sol. Me sentí bien y por un momento, olvidé la pesadilla que tuve hoy.

Era hora del almuerzo cuando regresé a casa. No había nadie ya que mis hermanas gemelas, Yuzu y Karin estaban en el colegio y mi loco padre estaba en una conferencia. Él era un doctor y tenía una clínica situada justo enfrente de nuestra casa. Subí a mi cuarto y estaba feliz de ver mi cama. Tiré mi bolso me desplomé sobre la cama como si no la hubiera visto en años. Cerré mis ojos y me relajé, quizás una pequeña siesta estaría bien. Estaba a punto de dormirme cuando el jodido teléfono sonó.

Miré a la mesa de noche y fruncí el ceño al ruidoso pedazo de mierda. Perezosamente alcanzándolo, contesté con voz adormilada. "¿Hola?"

"¡Ichigo! ¡Sabía que estarías en casa!" La voz de Yoruichi de repente me saludó y me tiré en la cama con una expresión de sorpresa y decepción.

"¡Yoruichi-san!" Grité. ¡Debería haber sabido que ella me llamaría a casa!

"Te estaba llamando a tu celular."

"Lo apagué y si me vas a pedir que vuelva a la casa de Grimmjow Jeagerjaques y que trabaje para él, mi respuesta es no." Le dije sin rodeos.

La oí chasquear su lengua en el teléfono. "Sabía que dirías algo como eso pero, ¿qué tal esto?: doblaré tu salario si aceptas trabajar para él."

Hice una pausa para pensar. ¿Doblar mi salario? ¿De verdad? De alguna manera, esa sería una gran cantidad de dinero que me podría ayudar a mudarme de la casa de mi padre. Pero…

"Sigue siendo un no." Le respondí obstinadamente cuando imágenes de la bestia de pelo azulado follándose a una rubia sexy encima de una mesa aparecieron ante mis ojos.

"¿Qué pasa si lo triplico?" Me preguntó y sentí al demonio en su voz mientras me decía esas palabras.

¿El triple?

¿Te estás burlando de mí?

Mierda.

"¿E-estás hablando en serio?" Pregunté un poco muy ansioso. Vamos, ¿triplicar mi salario? ¡Eso es como más que el salario de mi padre! No pueden culparme por estar interesado. Con esa clase de salario, podría por fin conseguir un lindo apartamento.

"Sí." Me respondió en el mismo tono diabólico.

Mordí mi labio y lo pensé profundamente.

¡Vamos, el triple!

¡Más dinero, un lindo apartamento para mí!

Pero tendría que lidiar con ese monstruo Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

Pero el punto es que habría más dinero.

Dinero.

Dinero.

D.I.N.E.R.O.

Suspiré. "¿Por qué estás así de desesperada por hacerme trabajar para esa bestia arrogante y engreída?" Pregunté antes de decir que sí… digo, tomar una decisión.

"Porque sé que tú puedes soportar a esa bestia arrogante y engreída. Además, sé que necesitas dinero para poder mudarte de la casa de tu padre y alquilar tu propio lugar." Me respondió con un tono convincente. "De veras quieres salir de ahí, ¿no, Ichigo? Es decir, vamos. Ya tienes 25 y todavía vives con tu familia."

"¡Sabes por qué no puedo darme el lujo de salir de aquí!" La interrumpí molesto.

"Lo se, es por eso que te estoy dando esta oportunidad. Sólo tienes que trabajar para él, sobrellevar su arrogancia y obligarlo a mantenerse al día con su fecha límite. Y además, él preguntó por ti."

Parpadeé y fruncí el ceño. "¿Qué mierda significa eso?"

"Me llamó diez minutos después de que hablé contigo y me dijo que quiere que trabajes para él."

"¿Es eso algo bueno o algo malo?"

"No lo sé, por lo que deberías aceptar este trabajo, para saber por qué." Me respondió con leve malicia en su voz.

Respiré profundamente y lo pensé.

"Está bien, lo haré." Respondí. "Sólo por el dinero y no porque realmente quiera hacerlo, y si alguna vez ese cabrón hace algo para molestarme, le daré una tremenda paliza."

Así que después de una hora, me encontré parado enfrente de la puerta del diablo, nervioso e irritado. Preferiría estar desempleado a trabajar para un cabrón como Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, pero tendría que hacerlo ya que había dinero de por medio… y era mi trabajo, después de todo.

Sacudí mis tensas manos y respiré profundo, antes de presionar el botón del timbre. Tuve que esperar un par de segundos antes de que la perilla de la puerta se moviera. En un instante, sentí mi corazón saltar a mi garganta cuando sentí la presencia del demonio acechándome. La puerta se abrió y por la millonésima vez ese día, estaba impresionado, porque allí, frente a mí, estaba Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, con su cabello mojado y sus labios sonrientes, cubierto por nada más que una blanca y suave toalla.

Mierda.

"Bienvenido de nuevo." Me saludó Grimmjow con una sonrisa mientras me miraba burlonamente con esos seductivos ojos azules.

Tragué saliva y compuse mis pensamientos. No podía quedarme ahí, con la boca abierta como un idiota y hacer el ridículo otra vez. "Yoh." Me arreglé para saludarlo, parpadeé e inmediatamente fruncí el ceño.

Él abrió más la puerta. "Entra." Me dijo, dio una vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la sala de estar.

Respiré profundamente una vez más, entré y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Lo seguí en silencio a la sala de estar y me paré en la entrada mientras lo veía secar su mojado cabello con una toalla mientras miraba fuera por su hermosa y elegante ventana que iba desde el piso hasta el techo. En realidad, toda la casa era hermosa, elegante y sorprendentemente limpia.

"Me alegra que Yoruichi haya logrado arrastrar tu trasero de vuelta aquí." Me dijo a la vez que se daba la vuelta y me miraba. Era realmente apuesto e innegablemente atractivo, tanto que me encontré de repente sin aliento mientras lo miraba. ¿Por qué mierda él tenía este tipo de efecto sobre mí?

"Sí." Respondí, tratando de actuar normal y cómodamente.

La sonrisa en sus labios se ensanchó y se volvió una sonrisa sádica. Luego, me miró, burlándose, con tal sentido que me dieron ganas de retorcerme. Inmediatamente, fruncí el ceño y lo miré. "¿Por qué mierda estás mirñandome así?

"¿Me veo sexy al correrme?" El cabrón de repente preguntó de la nada.

Abrí mi boca al principio y luego parpadeé. ¡Qué mierda de pregunta! ¿De veras tenía que preguntarme eso? Me repuse y le fruncí el ceño. Por los tres minutos que estuve con este tipo, descubrí que fruncir el ceño era una buena forma de esconder mis nervios. "Sabes, eres un completo imbécil." Le respondí molesto.

"Oh, gracias. Ahora, responde la pregunta." Demandó, con una gran sonrisa todavía puesta en su rostro.

De veras, no me sentiría intimidado por su pregunta sin sentido si tan sólo sus ojos no estuviera hipnotizándome. Hombre, había algo con esos ojos que me ponían nervioso, incómodo y… me lo ponían duro y ¡era un jodido hombre! "Sí." Respondí desinteresado a pesar que bien en el fondo era cierto. "Ahora, ¿podemos ir a los negocios? Soy tu jodido asistente y tengo que asegurarme de que tu manuscrito es bueno y estará hecho antes de la fecha límite." Dije, cambiando el tema. Estaría bien dejarle saber que yo estaba aquí sólo por negocios.

Él levantó una ceja; su mirada ahora disparaba con sarcasmo. "Oh, pensé que se suponía debías cocinar para mí, limpiar mi casa y entretenerme cuando estoy aburrido."

Lo miré, asustado y enojado a la vez. Ahora sabía por qué nadie quería trabajar para él… ¡porque él era probablemente el mayor imbécil que alguna vez haya vivido! "Lo que necesitas es una criada y no a mí. Si ese es el caso, me voy de aquí." Le dije entre dientes, luego me di la vuelta para irme, pisando fuerte para enfatizar lo furioso que estaba. Me importaba una mierda si Yoruichi me fastidiaría de nuevo o si seguiría teniendo mi salario usual. ¡Trabajo para ayudar a los escritores y no para ser sus malditas criadas!

"Maldito imbécil." Murmuré para mí mismo mientras alcanzaba la perilla de la puerta. Estaba a punto de abrir cuando una mano grande se estrelló contra ésta y sentí la intoxicante presencia de Grimmjow detrás de mí. Giré mi cabeza para mirarlo sólo para jadear en estado de shock cuando me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba su cara.

Mierda.

"¿Qué carajo?"

Rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y me atrajo hacia él, mi espalda estrellándose contra su duro pecho, haciéndome estremecer en algún tipo de excitación. Entonces él se acercó más, mis pensamientos de repente escapando de mi cabeza mientras la mano en mi cintura se deslizaba hacia mi entrepierna.

…

…

…

Oh, no.


	3. ¡Chúpala!

**Advertencias: **Yaoi/ChicoxChico, malas palabras y ligeras situaciones sexuales.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece y tampoco esta historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dos<strong>

**¡Chúpala!**

* * *

><p>Justo cuando pensé que Grimmjow tocaría mi entrepierna, en su lugar, tiró de mí y me arrastró de vuelta a su sala de estar.<p>

"¡Oi! ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? ¡Déjame ir, jodido cabrón!" Protesté mientras luchaba por alejarme de él. Su piel desnuda estaba haciéndome sentir acalorado y su seductor perfume me estaba haciendo sentir mareado. No me gustaba, especialmente cuando noté que mi pene estaba medio duro.

A la mierda.

"Piensas que te dejaré ir. Eres mi asistente. Me ayudarás te guste o no." Dijo bruscamente, fácilmente arrastrándome con él como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Me tiró en el sofá cuando llegamos a la sala de estar y me miró; sus musculosos brazos cruzados sobre su… mierda. ¿Por qué mierda estaba yo mirando ávidamente a su cuerpo?

Le fruncí el ceño, echando humo, furioso. Una parte de mí quería darle una paliza. Usualmente, esa era la primer cosa que haría cuando un cabrón importante hacía algo para molestarme, pero una parte de mí también decía que esa no era una buena idea. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques era agresivo y de esos tipos con los que no te gustaría meterte. "¡Que te den! ¡Ya dije que renuncio!" Le grité.

Él sólo sonrió. Sus profundos ojos color cian parpadearon con un interés siniestro. "Y yo ya te dije. No te irás. Yoruichi te ordenó que trabajes para mí."

Yo sólo lo miré. Discutir con este cabrón era sólo una pérdida de tiempo. Él era obstinado y su determinación de tenerme trabajando para él era tan aparente en sus hermosos—¡un momento! ¡Qué mierda! ¡Feos ojos! Se supone que debería decir feos ojos y estaba seguro que él haría cualquier cosa para que me quede en su jodida casa. Sintiéndome algo derrotado, crucé mis brazos y puse los ojos en blanco mientras quitaba mi mirada de él. "Lo que sea." Sí vine aquí para trabajar y a pesar de que este hombre me estaba volviendo loco, todavía tenía que darle una oportunidad.

Lo oí reír triunfalmente antes de que dejara la sala de estar para ir a su habitación. No me moví ni lo miré hasta que escuché la puerta cerrarse tras él. Suspirando pesadamente, limpié las gotas de sudor que se habían formado en mi frente con mis manos y traté de calmarme.

Okay, así que supongo que no tenía más opción que tragarme las cosas y dar lo mejor de mi intentando trabajar con él. Sólo haría mi trabajo y si alguna vez él hace algo que no me gusta, entonces lo mato. ¿Okay? Okay.

Puedes hacer esto, Ichigo.

Después de cinco minutos esperándolo, finalmente él regresó a la sala de estar. Gracias al cielo finalmente estaba usando algo de ropa y no solamente una jodida toalla que no escondía nada más que su… ejem… ya saben a que carajo me refiero. Verlo usando nada más que una toalla fue una vista perturbadora, ¡maldita sea! De todos modos, él caminó dando zancadas a través de la habitación con una molesta sonrisa pegada en su apuesto rostro. Se dejó caer en el sofá en frente de mí y me miró fijamente… como un maníaco.

"¡Deja de mirarme así como si fueras un psicópata!" Le espeté.

"Pero así es como miro a la gente" Replicó casualmente, lo que me molestó aún más. Obviamente, me estaba tomando el pelo.

"Entonces cambia tu manera de mirar a la gente."

"Oblígame." Se burló.

"¡Que te den!" Le dije y decidí cambiar el tema. "Vamos a los negocios. Yoruichi-san dijo que estás trabajando en una histórica novela romántica ahora y sólo tienes un mes más hasta la fecha límite. Dime, ¿estás ya llegando a terminarla?"

De repente, él se veía aburrido y sólo se encogió de hombros mientras yo esperaba su respuesta. "Nope." Contestó y bostezó. "No llegué ni siquiera a escribir la mitad de la jodida historia." Agregó como si nada.

Okay, este tipo estaba realmente poniéndome a prueba.

Jodido cabrón.

"Y lo dices como si no te preocupara. ¡Tienes una jodida fecha límite!" Le grité. Sí, sé que se supone que es mi superior pero también es mi trabajo asegurarme de que él termine su trabajo a tiempo.

"Lo sé, pero perdí mi musa y ahora no estoy inspirado." Me respondió perezosamente.

Yo sólo lo miré, enojado. Urahara, el último autor con el que trabajé también tuvo un bloqueo de escritor y yo a veces le daba una terrible paliza para que pudiera tener su inspiración de nuevo pero con este tipo… no estaba tan seguro si eso iba a funcionar. Suspiré y continué frunciéndole el ceño. "Entonces haz algo para recuperar tu inspiración." Le sugerí fríamente.

"No puedo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no estás haciendo nada para inspirarme aún." Me contestó con un brillo sádico en sus ojos.

"¿Perdón?" Le pregunté, tontamente. No había entendido lo que quiso decir.

"Debes hacer algo para inspirarme. Eso es lo que la mayoría de mis asistentes hacían." Me explicó.

Por alguna razón, su mirada maligna me estaba asustando terriblemente. Pero aún así, mantuve mi ceño fruncido y pregunté, "Entonces, ¿cómo te inspiraban?"

Él se tendió en el sofá y cruzó las piernas. "Bueno, algunos de ellos tenían que desnudarse, masturbarse o tener sexo conmigo."

"¡Deja de bromear!" Le advertí. Sin duda, estaba tomándome el pelo… ¿verdad? Seguí mirándolo pero había cierto brillo en sus ojos que me decía que él estaba hablando muy en serio sobre eso.

Me miró directamente y me dijo, "No estoy bromeando."

Carajo.

Okay, ahora sí quería salir de ahí. ¿En serio me sugirió que debería hacer lo mismo que sus anteriores asistentes? ¡De ninguna jodida manera! No importa cuán sexy—¡esperen! ¡Ese no era mi punto! ¡Este hombre estaba jodidamente loco! Ningún popular escritor de romance en su sano juicio haría eso, pero estamos hablando de Grimmjow así que…

Mierda.

Así que continué mirándolo como si fuera alguna clase de estúpido bajo el efecto de alguna droga. "¿Todos tus asistentes?" Me escuché preguntar.

"Sip." Me contestó sonriendo de oreja a oreja, obviamente disfrutando mi avergonzada reacción.

"¿Sin importar si eran hombres o mujeres?" Pregunté otra vez.

"¿Te he dicho que soy bisexual?"

Okay, eso es todo.

Me paré y fui hacia la puerta tan rápido como podía. Estaba a punto de llegar a la sala cuando escuché la risa de Grimmjow haciendo eco en toda la casa. Paré instantáneamente, dudando. No lo miré. Sólo me paré en la entrada y esperé.

"¡Yoruichi tenía razón! ¡Burlarse de ti es inspirador!" De repente gritó a la vez que se reía a carcajadas.

De repente aclaré mi cabeza y me sentí más enojado que nunca. ¡Así que él sólo se estaba burlando de mi y yo caí en su puta trampa! ¡Genial! ¡Jodidamente genial! Y, ¿qué carajo estaba él diciendo acerca de Yoruichi? ¿Me acababa de insultar?

Di la vuelta y lo miré. Mi mirada era tan mortal, tan letal que cualquier persona normal estaría muerta, pero dado que Grimmjow Jeager-jodido-idiota(*) era un monstruo, no funcionó en él. No podía decidirme entre irme y patearlo, aunque lo último sonaba mejor.

Él trató de dejar de reír y se paró. "Okay, jajaja… estoy inspirado ahora." Dijo y caminó hacia mí. Rápidamente me hice a un lado para evitarlo, aunque mi mirada mortal estaba aún intentando de penetrarlo. "Hazme un café, Ichi." De repente me ordenó cuando pasó junto a mí.

"¿Qué demonios?" Grité, confuso y enojado.

"Voy a empezar a trabajar así que estaré esperando ese café en cinco minutos." Agregó mientras entraba en su cuarto. El cabrón ni siquiera me miró. ¡Él sólo me lo ordenó, así no más! Bueno, creo que él estaba en su derecho dado que era mi jefe, pero de todos modos, no tenía derecho de burlarse de mí.

Puse mala cara y chasqueé mi lengua. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y traté de controlar mi irritación. Este día iba jodidamente mal, pero creo que debería estar agradecido porque el maldito bastardo finalmente decidió empezar a trabajar. Fui a la cocina para hacerle un jodido café, mientras pensamientos salvajes seguían corriendo en mi mente.

Me pregunté si él podría terminar su trabajo a tiempo. Me pregunté cómo él podía escribir novelas románticas épicas a pesar de ser un pervertido certificado. Me pregunté si habría algún día en que él no se burlara de mí. Me pregunté si habría alguna clase de bondad en él y sobre todo, me pregunté por qué me sentía sacudido cuando estaba frente a él. Su presencia agitaba cosas en mí que me hacían perder la calma y el control sobre mí mismo. Estar cerca de él no era probablemente una buena idea pero tenía que hacerlo, era mi trabajo y estaría ganando más dinero así que debería lidiar con ello.

* * *

><p>Ya he aprendido un par de cosas más acerca de Grimmjow Jeagerjaques mientras hacía café para él. Uno, su cocina todavía estaba hecha un desastre y si estaba en lo correcto, la cosita blanca y pegajosa en su mesa era su semen, probablemente de esta mañana. En serio, esa fue la cosa más desagradable que alguna vez he visto. Dos, un par de personas lo llaman todo el jodido tiempo. El teléfono de la cocina sonaba mientras yo servía algo de café en una taza. No pretendía atender pero escuché al todopoderoso Grimmjow gritar desde su cuarto, pidiéndome que atienda el teléfono cada vez que suene. Entonces lo contesté aún cuando no quería y una voz femenina me contestó. Estaba algo sorprendida de escuchar mi voz al principio, después me preguntó por Grimmjow. Le dije que el jodido cabrón estaba ocupado y ella sólo me pidió que le diga a Grimmjow que la llame. Me importaba una mierda quién era esa mujer. Podría ser la sexy rubia que vi esta mañana pero lo que sea; yo sólo haría mi trabajo. Después de colgar el teléfono, éste sonó una vez más y esta vez, escuché una voz masculina. Él también buscaba a Grimmjow y yo estaba bastante seguro que el hombre debería ser alguno de sus amigos, pero me llevé la sorpresa más grande de mi vida cuando el hombre me pidió que le pregunte a Grimmjow si ya podía quitarse el anillo para el pene.(**)<p>

Mierda.

Joder.

Carajo.

Hombre…

Por favor, sácame de mi jodida miseria.

Colgué el teléfono con una expresión de asombro en mi cara. Mierda… Grimmjow de verdad era bisexual y parecía estar conectado a un montón de gente. Si él iba en serio acerca de ellos, de seguro ese no era el caso. Sólo una mirada a ese imbécil era suficiente para decirme que le encantaba jugar con la gente. Debe ser una de esas personas que pasan todo su tiempo libre teniendo sexo con diferentes personas.

Después de completar mi primera tarea, fui a la oficina de Grimmjow a entregarle su café. La puerta estaba abierta así que sólo entré y puse la humeante taza al lado de su laptop. Él ni siquiera me miró y yo ni siquiera me atreví a mirarlo tampoco. Sólo quería salir de ahí pero necesitaba decirle algo.

"Te llamaron unas personas de nombre Minako y Atsushi." Le dije con voz aburrida.

"¿En serio? ¿Qué dijeron?" Me preguntó mientras seguía concentrado en la pantalla y tipeando en su laptop.

"Minako dijo que seguiría esperando a que la llames mientras que…" hice una pausa mientras la incomodidad y el embarazo me inundaban. "El tipo llamado Atsushi quería preguntar si ya se podía sacar su… um…" Tartamudeé. No podía decir esas jodidas últimas palabras.

"¿Anillo para el pene?" Grimmjow me respondió siniestramente.

No pude luchar contra el rubor que manchaba mis mejillas. Lo miré incómodamente y encontré al cabrón mirándome burlonamente.

"Sí." Me las arreglé para decirle mientras evitaba su estúpida mirada.

Él sonrió. "Me olvidé completamente de ese hombre. Tener esa cosa en su polla probablemente le esté dando problemas ahora. Sabes, Atsushi es un chico sexy cuyo culo es tan apretado como el de alguien virgen. Me encantaría tenerlo cerca pero habla como un jodido caballo." Me dijo y sólo me hizo sentir más avergonzado.

No tenía por qué decirme esos desagradables detalles.

Decidí componerme e ignorarlo. "¿Hay algo más que necesites?" Le pregunté rápidamente antes que me pudiera decir más cosas que no quería saber.

Mierda, ahí estaba de nuevo. El cierto brillo en sus ojos que me hacía sentir que él estaba a punto de decir algo malo.

"No exactamente. Sólo quería preguntarte algo, Ichi." Me dijo, su sonrisa de come-mierda ensanchándose.

"¿Qué?" Le espeté mientras lo miraba, advirtiéndole silenciosamente de ser cuidadoso con sus palabras, pero dudo que lo haya notado por que es un jodido cabrón.

"¿Eres virgen?"

Entonces vino la gran pregunta. Lo sabía. Él estaba a punto de soltar algo grande y de repente tuve esta necesidad de golpear su pervertida cabeza con su taza de café. Francamente hablando, yo no quería responder la pregunta y ustedes ya saben por qué.

¿Qué?

¿No lo sabían?

Mierda.

Era porque soy virgen e imagínense cuán feliz este hijo de puta estaría si se enterara de eso. Lo fulminé con la mirada y me di la vuelta. "No tengo que responder a esa pregunta." Le respondí mientras salía de su cuarto.

Él sólo se rió. La misma risa que soltó cuando se burló de mí más temprano. ¿En serio fui contratado por este tipo para que pudiera burlarse de mí e insultarme? ¡A la mierda! A pesar de que no me lo pidió, cerré la puerta tras de mí con un golpazo y me fui hacia la sala, enojado.

¡De veras, de veras odio a Grimmjow Jaegerjaques!

Mientras estaba echando humo y pensando en quemar la casa de mi nuevo jefe, mi celular sonó. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo y contesté.

"¿Hola?" Dije con una voz irritada a pesar de que no quería sonar así.

"¡Oh, Onii-chan!"

"Yuzu, eres tú." Le dije suavemente una vez que oí la dulce voz de mi hermana pequeña al otro lado de la línea. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Bueno, un par de hombres en trajes negros están ahora en casa y están empacando tus cosas." Me respondió preocupada.

"¿Qué?" Grité con una expresión de asombro. "¿Qué mier—por qué están haciendo eso? ¿Son ladrones?"

"Creo que no, Onii-chan. Pero dijeron que estarías temporalmente mudándote con una persona llamada Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

Sentí mi corazón pararse en ese mismo momento. Todavía estaba desesperadamente sorprendido y un montón de emociones negativas estaban arremolinándose dentro de mi cabeza. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? ¿Acababa Grimmjow de asaltar mi puta casa?

* * *

><p>* En la historia original aparece como "Jaeger-fucking-ass" y no tenía idea de como traducir eso jajaja, así que lo dejé como "Jaeger-jodido-idiota" ya que era lo más cerca a una traducción correcta a eso.<p>

** Anillo para el pene (_cockring_ o _cock ring_, en Inglés) es un juguete sexual que se coloca alrededor del pene; en la base: uno en frente o detrás del escroto, o dos, uno en cada parte. El uso de este anillo ayuda a aumentar el flujo de sangre en el pene permitiendo mantener una erección durante un plazo de tiempo más largo, prevenir la eyaculación y provocar un estímulo sexual. (http: /es. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Anillo_para_el_pene [junten los espacios])

**Notas del traductor: **tardé mucho en traducir este capítulo, ¿no? ¡Perdón por eso! Entre las fiestas, terminar el colegio y rendir las materias que desaprobé, tuve la cabeza en cualquier lado, y la verdad es que estoy demasiado entretenida con un libro y algunos fics IchiHime que me cuelgo mucho leyendo. También abandoné completamente mi fic UlquiHime. Imperdonable, lo sé, pero estoy trabajando en el cuarto capítulo de esa historia, aunque estoy pasando por una especie de crisis ya que no sé cómo desarrollar la trama. Mañana me voy de vacaciones con mi papá, así que espero poder distraerme y ver si la inspiración me ataca. Por el momento, les dejo este capítulo de 'Mi inspiración' para que disfruten. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, me alegro que les guste este fic tanto como a mí! Y de nuevo, perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto con las actualizaciones, soy demasiado perezosa, lo sé, prometo volver y trabajar en el siguiente capítulo para no hacerlos esperar tanto. Y, aunque es tarde ya, ¡felices fiestas! :)


	4. Más mierda está pasando

**Advertencias:** Este fic contiene yaoi/relaciones homosexuales, malas palabras y escenas sexuales gráficas.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece y tampoco esta historia.

Por favor lean la nota al final del capítulo, desde ya gracias por leer esta historia! (y la nota, si es que tienen ganas de leerla y la leen, jajajaja)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo tres<strong>

**Más mierda está pasando**

* * *

><p>Que le den a Isshin Kurosaki.<p>

Me rehúso a aceptar a ese cabrón como mi padre, el hombre que se supone me apoye en todo lo que quiero hacer. Lo aborrezco. Lo desprecio. De veras, de veras lo odio.

Tenía unas inmensas ganas de matarlo.

Fruncí mi ceño diez veces más profundo mientras los tipos pardos (si, los llamo así porque eran enormes, como un grupo de osos pardos) empezaron a bajar cajas… grandes cajas llenas de mis jodidas cosas.

Sí, señoras y señores.

Fui forzado, acorralado, agobiado, chantajeado, obligado y presionado a quedarme con el pervertido-barra-cabrón que era mi más reciente jefe Grimmjow Jaegerjaques gracias a Isshin Kurosaki, el jodido imbécil que se hacía llamar mi padre.

Cuando escuché de Yuzu que los Pardos invadieron mi puta casa y fue gracias a Grimmjow, rápidamente lo enfrenté. De veras me opuse fieramente cuando el imbécil declaró que me estaría quedando con él en su costosa casa 24/7. Como saben, no quería estar en el mismo lugar que él porque lo odiaba. Estaba a punto de darle una paliza para que me deje ir pero los pardos entraron a la casa y le dijeron a Grimmjow que ya tenían mis cosas. ¿Pueden creer que pudieron llegar al lugar en cuestión de sólo tres minutos después de que corté comunicación con mi hermana? De cualquier forma, volvamos al puto tema. Por supuesto, seguí quejándome y rehusándome y frunciendo el ceño y pisoteé el piso como un jodido mocoso para dejarle saber que no me gustaba para nada esta loca idea pero fue inútil, porque el todopoderoso dios de la imbecilidad dijo que le pagó a mi padre diez millones de yenes para que me quede en su casa.

A la mierda con eso, en serio.

Entonces, llamé a mi padre-esperen, no, ya no era mi padre. Otra puta vez. Entonces, llamé a Isshin, el más imbecílico imbécil(*) en todo el mundo desde este momento y los años venideros, y le pregunté si era verdad. El viejo sólo rió en el teléfono y dijo, "Ichigo, con este dinero, ¡por fin puedo pagar una estatua con cien veces el tamaño real de Masaki para nuestro patio y una para mi cuarto!" Luego colgó y me dejó aquí con mi puta miseria.

Así que sí, estaba jodido por culpa de mi padre, quién me vendió al demonio como si fuera un jodido cachorro sólo porque quería tener una estatua cien veces más grande que mi amada madre en toda la casa. ¿Acaso no sabía que también podía comprarse un auto, una nueva casa o viajar por el mundo con ese dinero? Mierda, realmente es estúpido.

"Esa es la última, jefe." Uno de los pardos dijo después de dejar una enorme caja en el piso de la sala de estar.

Grimmjow estaba sentado relajándose en el sofá, fumando un cigarrillo, una sonrisa triunfante presente en su jodida cara. Me fastidiaba tanto, cómo desearía golpearlo.

"Bien, se pueden ir ahora." Les dijo tranquilamente como si fuera el jefe. Bueno, era el jefe pero no tenía por qué decirles que se vayan inmediatamente y ¡ni siquiera dio las gracias! ¿Y por qué carajos estaba yo preocupado por los sentimientos de estos tipos? ¡Debería estar furioso con ellos también porque seguían acatando las órdenes de este demonio de pelo azul!

Los pardos hicieron una reverencia y dejaron la habitación en silencio. Era impresionante el que pudieran moverse tan silenciosamente cuando eran dos veces más grandes que yo. La puerta se cerró con un click y me encontré a solas con Grimmjow.

Tomé ese momento para insultarlo de nuevo y con suerte, darle una golpiza. "¿Por qué mierda estás haciendo esto?" demandé irritado.

Sonrió. "Te lo dije, así puedes vigilarme y continuar inspirándome."

"¡No soy un puto juguete con el que puedes jugar!"

"Tú eres el que dijo eso." Me respondió.

"Como si no fuera obvio que eso es lo que piensas de mí." Dije entre dientes.

Él rió y se paró del sofá. Rascándose la cabeza, volvió a su oficina y me dio otra demanda. "Puedes poner tus cosas en la habitación al lado de la mía y hazme algo de comer, ¿sí? Estoy jodidamente hambriento."

Casi podía sentirlo, una vena en algún lado en mi frente, pulsando, hinchándose, amenazando con explotar por mucha molestia y stress. Creo que voy a morir de presión sanguínea si sigo trabajando para Grimmjow.

Gruñendo con irritación, me acerqué a una de las cajas e intenté levantarla, sólo para terminar jadeando por aire porque la maldita caja era pesada como un elefante. Ahora, ¿cómo mierda iba a llevar todas estas cosas arriba?

* * *

><p>Después de veinte minutos de subir y bajar las escaleras mientras llevaba las cajas, por fin terminé la tarea. El cuarto que Grimmjow quería que usara era definitivamente más grande que mi cuarto y el interior y los muebles eran similares a los de un hotel cinco estrellas. De repente me sentí entusiasmado por usarlo, pero sabía que no se suponía que me sintiera así. No me gustaba quedarme aquí pero estaba forzado en contra de mi voluntad. Podría haberme ido de aquí si quisiera, pero diez millones de yenes no es ninguna broma. A pesar de que Grimmjow dijo que le dio esa ridícula cantidad de dinero a mi padre- quiero decir, a Isshin, gratis, mi orgullo no me dejaría vivir con ello. Le devolvería el dinero aun así tenga que trabajar para él para siempre.<p>

¡Mierda! Qué pensamiento tan horrible.

Salí de mi cuarto prestado y fui abajo a cocinarle a este jodido rey su cena de mierda. No me molesté en cocinar algo complicado porque ese imbécil de Grimmjow probablemente estaba muriendo de hambre así que sólo hice unos sándwiches y le serví un vaso de jugo de naranja. Con suerte, aceptaría este patético intento de cena. Fui a su oficina y entré sin siquiera golpear.

La bestia con pelo azul estaba todavía sentada en su computadora, tipeando en su monitor cuando entré. Paró por un momento para mirarme cuando puse la bandeja de comida cerca de su laptop. Maldije silenciosamente y deseé con todo mi ser que parara de mirarme como si estuviera hambriento, como si fuera a saltarme encima en cualquier momento. Di vuelta mi cabeza y le lancé una mirada llena de odio. "Aquí está tu comida."

Sonrió y miró al plato de sándwiches. "¿Sandwiches, eh?"

"No tenía tiempo de cocinar algo bueno porque estaba ocupado llevando esas jodidas cajas arriba. O te los comes o mueres de hambre." Razoné fríamente.

"Cálmate, no dije que no me gustaran." Me dijo defendiéndose y se apoyó en su silla giratoria.

Mis hombros cayeron y mis párpados de repente amenazaban con cerrarse. Estaba muy, muy cansado y no quería nada más que encerrarme en mi cuarto y dormir pero todavía tenía algo de trabajo que hacer. Miré su laptop y casi suspiré en alivio porque vi cientos de palabras y letras expuestas en su monitor. Creo que iba a lograr terminar su trabajo pero… todavía era demasiado temprano para decir eso.

"¿Cómo va tu manuscrito?"

"Casi listo. Creo que voy a hacerlo a tiempo." Respondió vagamente.

Con cuidado me acerqué para mirar más de cerca a la pantalla. De veras, estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de emociones que contenía el sólo párrafo al que estaba mirando. Todavía era difícil de creer que un cabrón arrogante como Grimmjow Jaegerjaques podría escribir una buena novela y una romántica ni más ni menos. "Wow. Esto es sorprendentemente interesante." Comenté con sincero asombro.

"No gané esos jodidos premios de literatura si mi trabajo no fuera interesante." Me contestó con sarcasmo y rió.

Revoleé los ojos molesto. Dios, él de verdad era épica y absolutamente la persona más arrogante que conocí en mi vida. Si la arrogancia estuviera personificada, definitivamente sería Grimmjow. "Sí, sí, lo que sea." Le dije y me alejé de la pantalla, oliendo una leve esencia de la colonia de Grimmjow que al instante agitó mis sentidos. Rápidamente me di la vuelta para salir de la habitación. "Estaré arriba. Sólo llámame si necesitas algo." Le dije antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mí.

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de mis labios cuando salí de su oficina y me alejé de su aroma. Por alguna puta razón, de repente me sentí acalorado cuando lo olí.

Mierda.

¿Por qué era eso?

Sacudí mi cabeza para aclarar mi cabeza, fui a la cocina para arreglar el desastre que hice y fui arriba a mi cuarto. Quizás una buena siesta me ayudaría a pensar normal y racionalmente.

* * *

><p>Extraño. Sentí algo realmente extraño en mi cuerpo cuando estaba dormido. Traté de mover mi mano derecha para rascar mi estómago pero no pude. Fruncí el ceño y me estremecí cuando sentí la parte baja de mi cuerpo fría de repente. Traté de mover ambas manos esta vez, pero no podía moverlas. Era como si estuvieran por encima de mi cabeza, colgando… colgando… ¿COLGANDO?<p>

Rápidamente abrí mis ojos y me llevé el susto de mi vida cuando me di cuenta que mis manos estaban atadas con una especie de tela—una corbata, en la cabecera de la cama. Entré en pánico, sentí el miedo y la confusión recorrer mi cuerpo mientras intentaba entender qué estaba pasando. Miré hacia abajo y me encontré aún más sorprendido cuando vi la parte baja de mi cuerpo desnuda, como, sin ropa, desnuda.

¡MIERDA!

"¿Q-qué…? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué mierda está pasando?" pregunté con voz temblorosa.

La puerta de la habitación de repente se abrió y una bestia con pelo azul entró.

"G-Grimmjow…" dije su nombre mientras lo miraba sorprendido y con miedo.

Un brillo de malicia y hambre se encontraba en sus ojos azules y me hizo pensar más cosas malas. Mierda. En serio. Mierda. Sus perfectos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras me miraba. "Oh, así que ya estás despierto." Me dijo y se acercó a mí.

Escuché los latidos de mi corazón contra mi pecho, eran tan jodidamente fuertes; me ensordecía y hacía doler mis oídos. "¿Q-qu-e es esto, tú hijo de puta?" le demandé enojado mientras trataba de fusilarlo con la mirada.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Se sentó en la cama a mi lado y me tomó del mentón, forzándome a mirarlo. "Cierra la puta boca, fresita." Dijo antes de estrellar mis labios con los suyos.

Mierda.

Carajo.

Joder.

Hombre…

De verdad.

Mierda.

Con los ojos abiertos en shock, sentí sus sorprendentemente suaves labios contra los míos y su lengua entrar en mi boca, explorando, saboreando. Mi primer pensamiento fue escapar, correr lejos de él, pelear, pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Me quedé ahí y lo dejé que me besara—el cual era mi primer beso con un hombre, por cierto, y no tenía otra opción más que sentir. El beso forzado no era malo para nada. De hecho, era… bueno… era decepcionantemente bueno. Los labios de Grimmjow eran dulces como las cerezas y tan fuertes como el cognac. Mierda. Estaba metido en una profunda mierda.

Sentí su otra mano tocar mi cadera y arrastrarse alrededor de mi cintura, su piel cálida provocándome escalofríos. Nos separamos un momento cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo presente. Tomé esa oportunidad para decir algo.

"No pares."

Mierda.

¿Qué carajo dije?

No tenía una puta idea de por qué dije eso pero sentí cómo sonreía contra mis labios cuando me besó de nuevo. Probablemente estaba fuera de mis cabales. Sí, eso era probablemente porque no había manera de que disfrutara de su beso y me rendiría ante el deseo que él despertó en mí. Su beso se volvió más feroz, más fuerte y más hambriento. Quizás porque yo estaba respondiendo a él, besándolo con el mismo hambre y la misma furia. Había besado a algunas chicas en mi vida y nunca había sido tan alucinante. Usualmente terminaba sin sentir nada, pero este beso, los labios de Grimmjow eran diferentes.

Me sentí ponerme duro lo que era sorprendente porque jamás tenía una erección—al menos no con alguna de las chicas con las que he estado, lo cual era la razón por la que todavía era virgen. Trataba de tener sexo con ellas, pero no podía lograr una erección. Después de eso, se enojarían y me dejarían. A través de los lugares más profundos de mi mente llena de lujuria, me di cuenta que la única vez que tuve una erección fue cuando vi a Grimmjow teniendo su orgasmo mientras se follaba a una puta en la mesa de su cocina y ahora, mientras me estaba besando y tocándome la cintura.

Oh Dios.

¿Qué mierda me estaba pasando?

Una pequeña parte de mi mente me gritaba para despertarme, contener el deseo que bloqueaba mi consciencia y poner mi cuerpo bajo su control, pero la ignoré. Era difícil escucharla cuando Grimmjow de repente soltó mi mentón, deslizó su mano por mi costado y hacia mi entrepierna.

Fue a por otro beso profundo que me dejó completamente sin aliento y se alejó. Me miró profundamente, una sonrisa burlona presente en su atractivo rostro. "Y yo que pensé que seducirte iba a ser tarea difícil. Creo que estaba equivocado." Suspiró rudamente mientras su mano de repente agarraba mis testículos.

Oh, mierda.

"Nnngghhh…" gemí mientras una nueva sensación me asaltaba. Sentí como mi polla se endurecía aún más y olas de placer recorrían todo mi cuerpo a la vez que Grimmjow jugueteaba con esos suaves sacos en su palma. Era mi primera vez en ser tocado ahí abajo por un hombre, pero en vez de sentir asco, me sentí aún más excitado. Era jodidamente extraño… que estaba caliente por un hombre y ni siquiera era gay.

Grimmjow gentilmente apretó mis bolas, lo que me hizo separar las piernas y sacudir mis caderas. "Oh dios, Grimmjow" gemí mientras el alternaba entre rodar y apretar.

Sentí como sonreía triunfante contra mi mejilla y plantaba suaves, húmedos besos a lo largo de mi mandíbula, lo que añadía a la sensación de fuego líquido que estaba sintiendo en mi ingle. El jodido cabrón sólo estaba apretando mis bolas y ya sentía que me iba a correr. No era mi primera vez en correrme, por supuesto. Me había masturbado en mi cuarto cuando sentía la necesidad, pero creo que sólo estaba sorprendido por saber que me podría correr inmediatamente sólo porque un hombre como Grimmjow me estaba tocando y proveyéndome de un placer que jamás había experimentado antes.

Su caliente boca fue a mi oído y mordisqueó el lóbulo. "Estás tan jodidamente bueno, fresita." Me dijo seductivamente y envolvió mi goteante erección en su mano, bombeándola lentamente, endemoniadamente lento.

"Aaaahhh…" gemí fuerte mientras su mano iba de arriba abajo en mi erección, volviéndome loco con lujuria y placer.

Metió su lengua en mi oído, cubrió la punta de mi polla con su palma y jugueteó con la cabeza con sus dedos. Empecé a jadear por aire, mi voz rompiéndose en un grito y mi cuerpo moviéndose violentamente mientras ese fuego líquido en mi ingle finalmente se expandió por todo mi cuerpo. "¡Mierda! ¡Me voy a correr! ¡Aaaahhhh! ¡Grimmjow! ¡G-Grimmjow!" grité como un animal salvaje mientras me corría, mi tensa polla chorreando semen, pasando mi primer orgasmo. Se sentía bien, tan jodidamente bien; no quería que esa sensación se terminara. Mis ojos estaban viendo estrellas y mi cuerpo entero estaba quemando con deseo y éxtasis. Oh dios, todavía quería—

_¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM!_

Rápidamente me levanté de la cama, mi pecho pesado, piernas separadas y todavía estaba completamente vestido. Había sido sólo un jodido sueño y me sentí tan decepcionado de que lo haya sido. Miré mi entrepierna y gruñí terriblemente a la húmeda mancha en mis jeans. Mierda. ¿De veras me corrí? ¡Oh, eso sí que apestaba!

_¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM!_

Mirñe con miedo a la puerta, alguien estaba golpeando. "¡Oi, Ichi! ¡Despierta ya!" Grimmjow dijo del otro lado.

Pestañeé, compuse mis pensamientos y rápidamente me levanté para acercarme a una de las cajas. "¿Q-qué pasa?" pregunté, tratando de sonar normal, abriendo una de las cajas para buscar mi ropa. Era algo bueno que no olvidé trabar la puerta antes de dormirme.

"¡Ya son las ocho de la mañana en caso de que quieras saber!" me recordó rudamente.

Entré en pánico y me sentí avergonzado. No quería despertarme tan tarde y sólo planeé tomar una pequeña siesta. Debo de haber estado tan cansado anoche que tuve un sueño bastante bueno. ¡Esperen! ¿Qué? ¡No fue un buen sueño! ¡De hecho fue una pesadilla porque tuve un sueño mojado sobre ese estúpido cabrón de Grimmjow! Inhalé profundamente y empecé a buscar en la pila de ropa dentro de la enorme caja. "Sí, sí, lo que sea" le dije molesto mientras buscaba por un par de pantalones limpios.

De verdad me odiaba a mí mismo. Jamás tuve un sueño mojado en toda mi vida y mi primera vez tenía que ser con un hombre! ¡A la mierda con eso! ¿Qué carajo significaba, demonios? ¿Estaba tan molesto por la presencia de Grimmjow que tenía pesadillas sobre él? ¡Que se joda! Suspirando en alivio, saqué un par de pantalones caqui y los dejé en la cama. Rápidamente fui al baño, limpié mi puto desastre y lavé mi cara. Después de arreglarme, rápidamente fui abajo para encarar a mi jodido jefe que probablemente estaba en la cocina, si los sonidos viniendo de ahí eran alguna indicación.

"Lo lamento, me desperté tarde." Dije mientras entraba a la cocina. "Estaba de verdad—¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?" De repente grité. Saben, tendría que aprender a no sorprenderme tanto cada vez que vea una mujer desnuda dando vueltas por la cocina o en cualquier parte de este enorme apartamento.

La mujer me miró con ojos enormes. Estaba obviamente sorprendida con mi reacción y no me podía culpar. ¡Mierda! No es que puedas ir dando vueltas en la casa de alguien más sin estar usando nada y no es que puedas cocinar huevos fritos en la cocina de alguien más mientras estás jodidamente desnudo. ¡Eso era una mierda! De todas formas, la mujer era de verdad muy linda. Tenía el cabello largo, ondulado y rubio rojizo, sus grandes ojos azules, un pequeño lunar en su mentón y unos enormes, enormes pechos y trasero. Podrías decir que era el tipo de mujer que cualquier hombre soñaría con y era de alguna manera parecida a la mujer rubia de ayer.

Pestañeó sus grandes ojos y de repente sonrió. ¡Me sonrió como si estuviera totalmente vestida y nada estuviera jodidamente mal! "¡Buenos días! ¡Debes de ser el asistente de Grimmy! Soy Rangiku Matsumoto. ¿Cómo estás?" cotorreó.

Yo solo la miré, mi cara probablemente roja como un tomate, y quería vomitar hasta morir. Rápidamente me di la vuelta y corrí fuera de la cocina sólo para chocar contra algo grande y duro—¡Grimmjow!

"Woah, cuidado, fresita." Me dijo, su voz sonaba tan cerca de mi oído.

Sentí mi corazón de repente latir fuerte y mi cuerpo estaba inmóvil. Accidentalmente miré arriba y directamente a sus profundos ojos azules. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que más mierda estaba a punto de pasar? "Ha-había una… había una…" traté de decir pero hablar era imposible para mí en ese momento.

"Oh, así que ya has visto a Rangiku. Debería haberte advertido sobre ella antes. Lo siento." Me dijo, obviamente fingiendo la inocencia y la disculpa.

De repente sentí la ira encendiéndose dentro de mí, lo empujé y lo fulminé con la mirada. "¡Seguro lo sientes, cabrón! ¿Cómo carajos terminó ella aquí? Según recuerdo, antes de irme a dormir anoche ¡sólo estábamos tú y yo!"

Él cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y me miró arrogantemente. "Estaba jodidamente aburrido y caliente, así que fui y la pasé a buscar. No te dije porque estabas durmiendo."

"¿Así que la recogiste de algún lugar? ¿Es una maldita prostituta? Dios, ¡no sabía que te gustaran las putas baratas!" le dije inconscientemente por mi extremada ira.

"No es una maldita prostituta. Es una de mis amigas con derechos." Me respondió con una expresión aburrida.

"¡Eso no quita que sea una zorra, imbécil!"

"¡Hey, hey! ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?" la zorra de repente preguntó mientras salía de la cocina, aún desnuda. Di lo mejor de mí para mirarla sin vomitar. Luego me miró. "¿Y qué estás diciendo de mí siendo una puta? Para tu información, no lo soy. Sólo soy una mujer a la que le gusta divertirse." Dijo con sus labios en un puchero. Como si estuviera ofendida por lo que yo acababa de decir.

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando ella tenía que hacer que más mierda pasara.

"¿Y quién demonios eres tú, de todos modos? Creí que eras el asistente de Grimmy. ¡Estás actuando como si estuvieras celoso de mí! ¿Eres su amante o algo? ¿Te folla a ti también?" Dijo la puta zorra!

Con mi mandíbula colgando y una Mirada incrédula en mi cara, una estúpida realización me golpeó. 'Estaba' actuando algo celoso. ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Por supuesto que no estaba celoso, carajo! ¡No, no lo estaba! Traté de decir algo para reparar mi error pero las palabras no salían de mi boca. Oh, genial. Qué buen momento para estar sin putas palabras.

Grimmjow se rió en voz alta, muy, muy alta, lo que hizo que me quiera matar con mis propias manos arrancándome los ojos. ¿Era posible para mí morir haciendo eso? Quizás debería considerar el hacerlo si esta mierda continuaba. De todos modos, el maldito imbécil estaba divirtiéndose por lo que su amiga con derechos dijo y por mi reacción. "¡Eres tan jodidamente graciosa, Rangiku!" Dijo mientras se reía como el diablo. "Pero cierra la boca, no me estoy follando a Ichi. Por lo menos, no todavía" agregó burlonamente y se rió un poco más.

Yo sólo continué mirándolos embobado como un idiota, considerando seriamente la opción de matarme arrancando mis putos globos oculares de sus cuencas o saltando por la ventana. Quizás la altura sería suficiente para matarme. ¿De verdad sobreviviría al vivir con Grimmjow?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del traductor:<strong> un mes sin actualizar. ¡Mil perdones! Empecé a asistir a la universidad hace poco así que ahora no tengo tanto tiempo para traducir, pero prometo dedicarme más a esto para hacerlos esperar menos. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y mil gracias a todos los que dejan reviews. Por mi parte, me gustó el capítulo, salvo por el sueño de Ichi. Quiero decir, en inglés me gusta como se ve escrito, pero no me gustó la traducción que hice… es como que… no sé, no me gustó como quedaron las palabras y el sueño en español. Por favor, siéntanse libres de decirme qué es lo que les gustó y lo que no así lo tendré en cuenta a la hora de traducir los lemons, que digamos, en esta historia son varios y muy, _muy _intensos y gráficos. Bueno, los dejo en paz.

Una última cosa! Si no vieron últimamente mi perfil, dejé un link a un RP de Bleach en español, en el que estamos buscando integrantes ya que somos pocos y hay muchos personajes disponibles para interpretar. Lamentablemente Grimmjow ya está ocupado, pero **Ichigo está disponible**, así que si tienen ganas de interpretar a algún personaje de Bleach y entretenerse con nosotros, pasen por **resurreccionbleachrp .tumblr .com **(junten los espacios)

Ahora sí, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! :D

(*) La historia original decía "the most bastardic bastard" y sinceramente, no sabía cómo traducirlo. Así que lo dejé como "el más imbecílico imbécil" :)


End file.
